Snapshot
by silvermoon8705
Summary: There was no one else. Will/Bran friendship


**Title:** Snapshot  
**Author:** silvermoon8705  
**Pairing:** Will/Bran (more friendship than slash)  
**Disclaimer:** The Dark Is Rising book series is property of Susan Cooper.  
**Summary:** There was no one else.  
**Author's Notes:** This was originally a scene from a fic I wrote (a crossover with Supernatural and Doctor Who that got away from me unfortunately), but I decided it works well enough on its own.

* * *

"Yes, okay. See you then," Bran hung up the phone.

Bran looked over at Will who was writing a letter on the kitchen table. Why they lived in such a small cottage when Will could clearly afford more, he would never know. After completing his Ph.D. at Oxford, his alma mater, Will took the job of research assistant at the university, but he always seemed to delay taking the next step. Bran tried not to think about it too much – any mention of it to Will and he just gave him that Look saying, "It's complicated." Sometimes, Bran was positive that Will was reluctant to move forward or he was purposefully not looking to the future.

Feeling Bran's gaze on him, Will looked up, putting down his pen, "How's Jane?"

Bran gave him a half-smirk, "It was false labor. She told me she wants to ask you something – said it was important."

"Oh?"

"Yes, dewin. Something about the Dark rising again…"

Will looked momentarily alarmed before his usual calm expression reasserted itself, "Be serious, Bran."

Bran tried to hold back his laugh, "Sorry, but the look on your face…you need to loosen up, Will. Get pissed or something."

"As a matter of fact, I have."

Bran gaped at him, "When? And where was I?"

"My eighteenth birthday – Stephen, James, and the twins took me out to a bar."

"And?" Bran prompted.

"I found the most mundane things extremely funny. I don't think I was pissed enough to dance on the tables or anything like that – if that's what you're thinking."

"That would have been a moment to remember, eh?"

Will smiled, "I bet. I'm not much for that sort of scene though."

"Don't think that will dissuade me, Will Stanton. This New Year's, we're going to get pissed."

Will didn't answer, and just picked up his pen to continue his letter.

After a few minutes, Bran broke the silence.

"Will."

"Yes?" Will said. Bran swore he heard a hint of wariness in his tone.

"We have to talk about this."

"We don't have to do anything."

"Will – seriously. You're letting life pass you by. Don't tell me you want to stay a research assistant forever. You have to make a change at some point."

Will slammed his pen down giving Bran that Look, "It's complicated. I told you."

Bran moved his chair closer to Will and placed his hand over his, "What are you scared of?"

Will sighed, though he didn't move his hand, "I'm not scared. It's just that –- when I look to the future -- I see it stretching endlessly before me. And I have little desire to think about it – about what I have to do when my family and those close to me start to die – one by one. It's starting even now – you know my mum is sick and my dad had a heart attack last year."

"But remember, you still have me. And thanks to you, I'll be here a while. You still have to_ live_, dewin. No matter if you're mortal or immortal – you still exist and you have to make the most of the life and experiences awaiting you."

Will looked sadly at the man who once carried a heritage and destiny so great; the Old One was in awe when he first found out about it.

"Bran – you will have to die eventually. I can't take that away from you."

"I know that. But you still slowed things down for me."

"I was selfish," Will muttered, "I thought I wouldn't last without someone who _knew_ me for what I was. I begged Merriman to allow me this one thing – and he pitied me. I feel ashamed of myself sometimes – of this desperate plea. But no matter – I will be alone for good after you."

Bran squeezed his hand, "Sometimes it's easier to simply be grateful for what you have now then dwell on what is to come. I won't leave you, Will. You can be sure of that."

Will smiled, "You were the only one, Bran. There was no one else."

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one I missed the most. I think Merriman knew it as well."

* * *


End file.
